


Love Lost

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark breaks Lex's heart and Lex leaves to find a new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

## Love Lost

by Kaitelynn

<http://www.geocities.com/qafkaite>

* * *

Love Lost  
By Kaitelynn  
Disclaimer-Oh yeah they're mine....and pigs fly and Lex is at my door telling me he wants to give me a couple million so I don't have to work...but since that isn't the case...they belong to Cowlip and the WB... 

"So, did anything interesting happen at school today?" Lex casually asked Clark as he led him into the study. Well, as casually as you could ask someone whose ass you were currently massaging though the blue jeans his lover was wearing. 

"Not really," Clark answered. "Just the usual kind of thing." There was a pause that Lex knew instantly meant that something had to have actually happened. In the six months that he and Clark had known each other, and especially the two that he and Clark had been lovers, the multi-billionaire had learned how to read his lover. 

"What happened?" 

"Hmmm," Clark murmured, turning to kiss Lex. "Nothing really." At Lex's continued look, he sighed. "Well, turns out that Whitney and Lana broke up." 

"Again?" 

"Actually I think this time it's for good," Clark replied. "According to Lana, they both decided that they were getting entirely too serious and that they didn't really have a future together. And she said they both were ready to move on." 

"Really?" Clark shook his head. 

"Yeah. Turns out that Whitney's already asked Michelle Peterson out." 

"And Lana?" Lex watched, uneasily as Clark began to squirm in front of him. "Clark?" 

"Well.....umm...she kind of asked me out." 

"On a date?" Another nod. "And what did you tell her?" 

"I said yes." Clark could see Lex shut down in front on him. It was something that he hadn't seen in a long time. Even before they had become lovers, Lex had stopped putting up his masks, and now it appeared that Clark had managed to bring them back. 

"I see." Lex turned away from Clark, refusing to give into the emotions that were threatening to erupt from him. "So you're finally going to get that date with your dream girl. I'm happy for you. You've been in love with Lana for a long time. It's about time that she started showing some sign of feelings back for you." 

"Lex, I had to say yes," the teen protested. 

"Don't Clark," Lex ordered, stopping Clark's apology instantly. "You don't have to explain why you said yes to Lana. Least of all to me. I know how you feel about her." Lex looked up at Clark and the teen winced when he saw the sadness that met his eyes before the mask was back in place. 

"Lex, just because I'm going out with Lana, it doesn't have to mean that we can't still be together. It doesn't have to be the end of us too, does it?" Clark was nearly begging, knowing that he was hurting his lover but not sure of what he could do to make it better. When Lana had asked him out, Clark couldn't believe it. He knew it should have made him the happiest person in Smallville, but he wasn't. Sure, he had said yes automatically, but he knew in his heart it wasn't what he truly wanted. He had that already in his relationship with Lex. A relationship that no one other than Chloe and Pete knew about. Clark had been trying to figure out a way to get out of his date with Lana but then his parents had found out about it. They had both been so happy for him, telling him how they were so pleased that his life was finally heading in the right direction and he hadn't the heart to tell them that he didn't feel the same way as he once had. That he didn't want a relationship with the girl of his dreams. 

"Once I would have said it didn't matter," Lex broke into Clark's memories. "But that was before you became such an important part of my life. Before I found myself wanting more than just to piss my father off. You made me want to be someone different. Someone better. And I don't think I'll be able to go back to who I once was. I can't share you Clark. I won't." 

"So that's it we're over." Tears sprang from blue eyes and Lex had to physically stop himself from going over and trying to comfort his lover. `Correction, ex-lover.' 

"Isn't that what you want? Isn't that why you said yes to Lana?" 

"God, no, Lex," Clark stated. "Lex, you're everything to me. You know that. It's just that my parents....everyone...they all expect me to be something and I've disappointed them so many times I didn't want to do that this time. I want them to be proud of me for once." 

"And for them to be proud of you, that means that you need the perfect little girlfriend," Lex said bitterly, "not some bald headed freak with a bastard for a father as a lover" 

"You know how my father feels about you, Lex." The older boy nodded his head. 

"He's made his feelings about me common knowledge. I don't think there's one person in this town who doesn't know that Jonathon Kent despises me and hates the fact that his son is friends with me. I'm sure he's deliriously happy about you and Lana getting together." Clark shuffled his feet letting Lex know that he was right. "So, where are you and the cheerleader going for your date?" 

"Ummmm, we haven't really talked about it, although she has dropped a few hints." Lex watched as Clark looked anywhere but at him. A feeling of dread crept into him and he wondered at what point he had become so human. So un-Luthorlike. 

"And what does Miss Lang want to do?" 

"Well...she kind of hinted that she wanted to go to Metropolis and that maybe...wecouldborrowyourlimoagainforourdate." Lex nodded his head, his mind processing what Clark had just said. 

"So basically, you're asking me, your soon to be ex-lover, if you can borrow my limousine to take your, soon to be girlfriend, on a date?" Clark merely looked on at Lex, sadness in his eyes. The younger man hated the way Lex was making it sound as if Clark was enjoying himself, having to leave him in favor of Lana, but he had no choice. At least, none that he could see. "And can you tell me exactly when my life became a WB teen drama?" 

"Lex...." 

"And when exactly will your dream date be taking place?" 

"This Friday." Lex's head snapped up so quickly that Clark thought the other man would get whip lash. 

"Friday?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" 

"Lex, please." 

"We had plans for Friday, remember Clark. I thought that day meant something to you. It does for me." 

"I'm sorry, Lex. Really I am, but its Lana and my parents." 

"What time did you need the car?" And just like that, Clark saw Lex completely shut done. No mask this time. No emotions. Nothing. It was like Lex had been replaced by someone else. Someone that would refuse any overtures from Clark to continue their relationship. That is, if that was even possible now and Clark wasn't sure if he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life. 

"Five or so," he answered. Lex nodded his head. 

"Fine. I'll make sure that Paul picks you up at that time." Lex turned away from Clark and the younger boy got the feeling that he was being dismissed. 

"I thought I could meet him here." 

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Clark." 

"Why?" Lex let out a bark of laughter. 

"Because I don't think I could handle seeing you and knowing that, instead of coming to spend that night with me, you were going to Metropolis with you dream girl." 

"I really am sorry, Lex." 

"So am I, Clark." Silence descended upon the two lovers. A thick silence that threatened to strangle them in its hold. Finally, when he couldn't take it any longer, Clark left, feeling as if he had left a big piece of his heart behind with the quiet man standing by the window but knowing that he could do nothing about it without hurting the other people he loved. 

Lex didn't turn from his place in the window until he heard Clark leave. He didn't think he could. Lex had a precarious hold over his emotions and it had taken every ounce of strength he had to not plead with Clark to not leave him, knowing that if he truly tried hard enough, he would probably win. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted Clark to chose him because he loved him, not because Lex guilted him into it. Lex turned and went over to his desk, opening the top draw and pulling out a small jeweler's box. He opened the velvet box, revealing a small gold ring on a thick chain. It was the gift he was going to give to Clark on their Friday night date. A date that was never going to happen. 

"I love you, Clark Kent. Happy Anniversary." Lex promptly drop the box and made his way over to his liquor cabinet, wondering just how much alcohol it would take to make him forget that he even existed. 

`Two months,' thought Lex. `Two months since Clark told me that he was going out with Lana Lang, in effect breaking up with me. Two months in which I had hoped and waited for him to come to his senses and realize that we were meant to be together. Two months for Clark to remember what it had been like to be in love with me. Two months for me to find out that I'm not worth the effort to be remembered.' 

There were times that Lex Luthor wished he didn't have such a good memory. If he didn't, maybe he would be able to forget how much his life had changed before he had come to Smallville. He would be able to forget the car crash that had led to that first meeting with Clark, when the boy had saved his life, in more than one way. He would be able to forget risking his life, just so that Clark could live, something that he would never had done for anyone before. He could forget how much he had wanted to earn the respect of people that he would have once considered beneath him. He could forget about Bug Boys and kids who sucked up body warmth and all of the other weird shit that had happened in the small town. He could forget about his partnership with Lana Lang over the Talon theatre. About the first time he and Clark had kissed after the party for the reopening of said theatre. And, most importantly, Lex could forget how, two months before hand, Clark Kent had decided that he didn't want him anymore. If Lex could forget all of those things, than maybe he would have been able to go back to his old way of life and lose himself in the sex, drugs and booze that had been so much a part of his past. But he couldn't do any of those things, so instead he sat in his castle, remembering what it had been like to be loved by Clark Kent. 

Lex couldn't believe how much one Farmboy could change his life. Before he had met Clark, Lex couldn't believe that there were actually people out there that could care about him without wanting something in return. Power. Money. Greed. Those were all things he could understand and he thrived in that knowledge. Lex knew that he could get anyone to do anything that he wanted with the right inventive and Lex had been well on his way to becoming just like his father, even though it was something that he would vehemently deny if asked. Clark Kent had changed all that. Clark offered Lex something that he had never had before. Friendship for the sake of friendship. Lex hadn't known what to make of the small town boy that had decided that his friendship was something that was worth fighting for. That Lex was something worth fighting for and Lex knew that Clark did have to fight. Hell, between their fathers alone, the hostility was enough to start a small war. Lex didn't know what had happened between Lionel Luthor and Jonathon Kent for the two men to hate each other the way they did, and he was beyond really caring, except for the fact that it was one of the reasons that Clark was now keeping his distance from Lex. Instead of seeing each other daily, which had been habit from even before they had become a couple, Lex was lucky to see Clark once a week, when the younger man delivered his weekly produce order, staying with Lex for a few extra hours, talking about everything and nothing at all. It had become the only bright spot in the months that had seen Clark become even more heavily involved with Lana Lang and slowly pushed Lex Luthor out of his life. 

Lex smiled wearily and shook his head. Who would believe that he, of all people, would be upset over the fact that a sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old boy would have such an impact on his life? But Clark had given him something that Lex had never had before. Friendship. And not just his. Clark had brought Lex into his inner circle of friends, the two of them often hanging out with Chloe and Pete, the only other people to know about the couple. Sure, Lex and Pete had some problems in the beginning, once again thanks to Daddy Lionel's questionable business practices, but they had overcome it as they got to know each other. The two teens accepted Lex as a new member of their group, including him on outings and allowing Lex to finally have some semblance of a normal life. 

Lex snorted. `Luthors don't do normal, Lex,' he could almost hear his father say. `We aren't like other people.' `No dad, we aren't, but for once I would like to be happy life other people.' But happiness came with a price. A price that would be paid today. Today was delivery day and Lex made his way to the kitchen, knowing that Clark should have just arrived with his order. He couldn't wait to see Clark. Lex had made some excellent breakthroughs in discovering why the meteor rocks affected Clark the way they did and he wanted to share it with the boy, but when he entered the kitchen, his face paled. Standing there, talking with Kathryn, his housekeeper and would be mother, was Martha Kent. 

"Mrs. Kent, this is a surprise," Lex said, greeting the woman who was one of the reasons he no longer had his lover. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I hope Clark is all right." 

"He's fine," the farmer's wife replied, looking over at Lex with, what he could only describe as pity. Pity for who though, he couldn't tell. 

"If everything's fine, than why are you making his deliveries?" Martha suddenly looked uncomfortable, glancing between Kathryn and Lex. Lex knew that the two women had become friends somehow, and was glad that his housekeeper had someone she could talk to. Lex had known her his entire life, she had worked for his mother when she had been alive and so had taken over for her when she had died. She had been the only caring influence he had growing up. 

"Well, it seems that the Talon is doing really well now," Lex nodded his head, already knowing this. It was one of the only reasons his father had shut up about the deal. "And so he asked if it would be all right if he helped Lana on Wednesdays during the matinees. His father didn't see any harm in it since they're going out so he said yes." 

"So you'll be taking over Clark's deliveries?" Lex hoped that the disappointment and hurt he felt at the news didn't come through. He knew the masks that he used to wear around people in regards to his emotions weren't nearly as strong as they had once been. Martha nodded her head. "Well, at least that means Clark and Lana will be able to spend more time together." Lex turned and made to leave the kitchen. 

"Lex," Martha called after the retreating man, who stopped but didn't turn around. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"For my son hurting you." And that's when Lex realized that Martha Kent knew and the pity that had been in her eyes had been for him. 

"I'm used to people judging me and finding me lacking. It's something that I've learned to expect now." Then, before she could say anything else, Lex left, leaving behind two very worried women. 

"Lex," Kathryn called, slowly opening the door that lead to Lex's bedroom. When she saw what her charge was in the middle of doing, she wished nothing more than to be able to take him in her arms and hold him, much like she did when he was still a small boy. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" He replied wearily, continuing with his chores. Kathryn looked over the suitcase that was opened on the bed, and at the other two that had apparently already been filled and stood next to the doorway. 

"It looks like you're running away." 

"Astute as always, Kath." Lex continued packing until the third suitcase was full. He then picked up a smaller bag and made his way into the bathroom, Kathryn following close behind. 

"Planning on picking up where you left off in Metropolis," Kathryn couldn't keep the scorn she felt at the thought of Lex losing himself in the hedonistic atmosphere that had once been his life. "Drinking yourself stupid, screwing anything and everything that walks by and generally doing everything possible to piss your father off?" Lex stopped his packing and looked down at something only he could see. His hands fiddled with the handles of the bag as he considered Kathryn's question before he shook his head. 

"Actually, no, that's not what I had in mind," he finally said. "The Lex that would be more than willing to do that no longer exists. That's not who I am now." 

"Then what are you going to do?" Kathryn couldn't help herself, she went over and took the young man in her arms. The pain that she could hear in his voice, and see in his eyes broke her heart and she cursed the Farmboy that held such power over Lex. She couldn't understand how Clark could have been willing to throw aside his relationship with Lex over in favor of the Lang girl. She had thought the two men were perfect together. Lex made Clark feel like a real person, someone grown up, while Clark made Lex human. When Lex had told her that Clark was with Lana, it had taken everything she had to not go after him and make him pay for hurting her boy, but she knew that it wasn't what Lex would want. So instead, she played the waiting game, wondering what would happen first. Whether Lex would recover and revert to his old ways, becoming more and more like his father, or would he self destruct first. Then, when Martha had shown up that afternoon, delivering the final blow, Kathryn knew that the time had come. That Lex would be forced to do something about the failed relationship and it looked like she was right. 

"Away," he answered, pulling away from her gentle embrace. "I'm not sure where. Certainly not Metropolis. Probably not even Kansas." 

"Maybe you could go to Gotham. I know Bruce would be more than willing to let you stay with him." Lex shook his head. 

"No, it would be too easy for my father to find me and that's not what I want." 

"What do you want?" 

"To forget." Lex put up his hand, forestalling any comment that Kathryn was going to give him. "But, since I know that's not possible, I'm going to try and find out who I am. Who I could be without being a Luthor." 

"You're going to disappear completely, aren't you?" She knew it was possible. Lex had enough contacts, contacts that hated his father and would be more than willing to help him do whatever would be necessary to make himself a new life. 

"It's the only way." 

"You could always stay here." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't even a remote possibility. There was too much hurt in Smallville for Lex to remain. 

"No I can't and you know it. Everywhere I go, even in the Castle, I'll only be reminded of him. And whenever I go anywhere other than the plant, I'll always run the risk of seeing the two of them together. Maybe, eventually I'll be able to deal with that. Just not right now." Lex finished packing up his toiletries and went back into the bedroom. He picked up two of the suitcases while Kathryn grabbed the third and the two made their way down to the garage. 

Kathryn wasn't surprised to see Lex head over to the truck that had sat in a forgotten corner of the garage. It had been intended to be a gift for Clark for saving his life, except the elder Kent had refused to allow his son to keep it. Lex had refused to return it, hoping that one day; Clark would be able to drive it. Now, instead, Lex was going to use it to make his getaway. They put the suitcases into the bed of the truck and Kathryn once again took him into her arms. 

"Promise me that'll you'll be careful." She didn't even bother to try and hide the tears that fell down her cheeks. Losing Lex felt like she was losing her own son. 

"I promise," he swore. "And don't worry about my father or your future. I've taken care of everything. I've already contacted my attorney so you should be hearing from him within a day or two." 

"You've had this planned out, haven't you?" 

"I knew that this was a possibility," he admitted, getting into the truck. "I just had hoped that he would come back to me. That he would think I was worth loving." 

"You are worth loving, Lex." He shook his head, negating her comment. "Just because Clark couldn't love you, doesn't meant that there isn't someone else out there for you. You will find someone." 

"Thank you for saying that, but you and I both know that's not true," he replied, his voice accepting of his fate. "Luthors weren't meant to love and, even if I'm leaving behind everything else, that is one thing that will follow me." When he saw the worry on the older woman's face, he rested a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry about me, Kathryn. I'm resigned to my fate. I just can't do that here and be reminded of it all the time. Take care." Lex started up the truck and Kathryn watched as he back up out of the garage, pulling away from the castle that had become his home over the past year and she said a small prayer that somehow, somewhere, Lex Luthor would find the love that he so deserved. 

Chloe had just left the Beanery, tired of the constant Lana and Clark love fest that she had been treated to for the past two months. Sure, Lana was an okay kind of girl, she guessed, but she really didn't know what Clark saw in the other girl. She couldn't figure out what made Clark leave Lex in favor of the selfish, whiny little girl that had been his childhood crush. Hell, when pressed, even Pete admitted that it didn't make any sense to him. Both of them could have sworn that what Lex and Clark had had been the real thing. That they had what it took to make it work. That's why, when Clark had told her that he had a date with Lana Lang to go to Metropolis, in Lex's limo no less, she didn't know what to say. She did ask him about his relationship with Lex and got the standard line that they were just meant to be friends and that was it. Except Chloe didn't think that was it. At least, not to Lex. 

She had seen the older man on the few occasions that he had come into town and knew that he was not taking the break up nearly as well as Clark. She couldn't believe that Clark couldn't see how much he was hurting Lex by practically throwing his relationship with Lana in the older man's face. Hell, like it wasn't bad enough that Lex had to deal with her in regards to their partnership over the Talon, but everywhere that Lex went, he was confronted by the sight of Lana and Clark, together. Chloe had been tempted to try and draw Lex out but didn't think it would be overly appreciated After all, she was Clark's friend first and she was sure that it would only be another reminder of what Lex had lost because, while Clark had Lana and Chloe and Pete and everyone else to back him up, Lex had no one. 

Chloe was brought of her thoughts by the squeal of tires to her side. She blinked her eyes, not even noticing that she had begun crossing the street and had almost been hit by a car. She turned to see the driver and was surprised to find that Lex had been behind the wheel, in a truck she was sure she had never seen him drive. It was so different than anything else he owned. 

"You should really keep an eye out for where you're walking," Lex said, smiling as he leaned out the window of the truck. "You never know who may run into you." 

"Maybe I'll meet a gorgeous stranger who will sweep me off my feet," she bantered back. 

"Sorry that didn't happen this time." Chloe walked over to the cab of the truck, noticing the luggage that sat in the back. 

"You're leaving." Lex nodded his head, even though he knew it wasn't exactly a question. 

"It's time, don't you think?" 

"You don't have to go, you know?" Chloe didn't know why, but she knew that Lex leaving town wasn't the best thing for anyone, certainly not for him. "He'll get over this little infatuation with her and come back. He loves you." The billionaire shook his head. 

"He might have once, but not now. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Hell," he snorted, "the only thing I had left to hold onto was our delivery dates and he's even blown them off in favor of Lana. He couldn't even tell me himself. Instead I had to find out from his mother." Chloe was shocked. Clark hadn't told her that he wasn't delivering the produce anymore. He had always told her how much he had enjoyed spending his Wednesday afternoons with Lex. Hearing that he wasn't doing that anymore and that he didn't even tell Lex about it caused her to become angry on the other man's behalf. 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he told her. "It was my own fault anyway." 

"How do you figure that?" 

"I was the one who was stupid enough to believe I was worthy of having someone love me. I forgot that Luthors don't do love." Chloe couldn't believe she was hearing these words come out of Lex Luthor's mouth. If someone had told her a year ago that the arrogant son of one of the country's richest men's would be running out of town because Clark Kent didn't love him, she would have called Arkham herself. 

"Yes you do, Lex, even if Clark is too stupid to realize it." Silence loomed between the two people, becoming uncomfortable. Finally Lex fidgeted and Chloe could tell that he wanted to go. She saw that he was facing away from her and followed his line of sight and her heart broke again as she realized that he was watching Lana and Clark kissing. 

"Where will you go?" 

"I don't know. Somewhere where Lex Luthor isn't known. Someplace where I can get a fresh start." 

"What will you do for money?" Lex snorted. 

"Just because I don't want anything to do with Daddy, it doesn't mean that I don't have money of my own and ways to make sure I can get to it without being tracked. I'll be fine." 

"I'm not so sure of that," she countered, but Lex didn't argue with her. Chloe grabbed a piece of paper out of her notebook and quickly wrote something on it. "Here, take this." Lex looked down at the paper and then back up at Chloe, questioningly. "It's my email address. In case you ever want to talk to someone who knows who Lex Luthor is. Or just to let me know that you're okay." 

"Chloe..." 

"I won't tell Clark. I promise." Lex nodded his head and moved to put the truck back in Drive. "Be careful, Lex." 

"You too, Chloe. You'll make a hell of a reporter one day." And with that, Lex Luthor left Smallville, Chloe watching him go and wondering if she would ever see the young man that she had come to care for again. 

The following Monday found Chloe and Pete sitting together in the Beanery, working on their homework, when Clark Kent came running in, stopping next to them. The two teens looked up and noticed that he had a look of stunned disbelief on his face and they wondered what had happened. 

"What's wrong, Kent?" Pete asked, indicating for Clark to join them. 

"Lex is gone," Clark said, sitting down and joining his friends. "Apparently Lionel Luthor called Nell asking her if she had seen Lex because no one has seen him since last Wednesday after he left the plant. Then when I went by the castle, Kathryn said that Lex left and wasn't expected to return." Clark conveniently left out the part where she then slammed the door in his face so hard he expected the walls were still shaking. 

"Didn't your mother see him when she made your deliveries," Chloe asked, surprised at the anger that was in her voice. She couldn't believe that it had taken Clark five days to notice the Lex was gone and even then it was because someone else had mentioned it to him. She remembered a time when Clark would have known something had happened to Lex within minutes of it occurring. 

"She didn't say," Clark told them before looking up at Chloe. "Wait a minute. How did you know my mom did the deliveries last week?" Chloe looked between Pete and Clark, not sure what she should say but then her anger on Lex's behalf got the better of her. 

"Lex told me." 

"When did you see Lex?" 

"Was he okay?" Clark and Pete asked at the same time. 

"I saw him Wednesday," the reporter admitted. "After I left the Beanery. He was on his way out of town." 

"What do you mean, on his way out of town? Where was he going?" Clark noticed people beginning to look over at their table and forced himself to calm down. "Why didn't you tell me he was going out of town? Did Lex say how long he would be gone?" 

"Well, Lex didn't say where he was going," Chloe told the two boys. "All he said was that he was going to go someplace where no one knew who Lex Luthor was. And from the way he was talking he wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon, if ever. And the reason I didn't tell you about it was because I had promised Lex I wouldn't and I didn't really think you would have cared." Chloe watched as the information she was giving to Clark sank into her friend. 

"But why did he leave? I don't understand." Clark didn't even have the energy to argue with Chloe over the last part of her statement. He was more concerned with Lex's departure than anything else. 

"Why would he stay, Clark?" Chloe said her anger and disbelief over Clark's naivet apparent in her voice even though she was keeping her tone low. "You made it apparent that you wanted nothing to do with him, which meant that the only ally he had in this town basically turned his back on him. Not to mention the fact that everywhere he went, there was some reminder of the two of you together or he was faced with you and Lana as a couple. Hell I'm surprised that he stayed around this long. I would have been long gone if I were Lex." 

"But he said that he would be happy if we at least stayed friends," Clark tried to deny the truth of Chloe's words. He knew that his younger friend was right, but Clark didn't want to think that he had been the reason for Lex's disappearance. 

"And I'm sure he would have been, if you were still offering your friendship." When Clark went to argue, Chloe continued. "Clark, all of your time is spent with Lana. She never lets you leave her side. I'm surprised she isn't here right now with you." 

"She's supposed to be meeting me here," he said sheepishly. 

"Why does that not shock me?" Chloe asked sarcastically. "The point is, you never went to see Lex anymore and on those occasions that he came here or the Talon to see you, you avoided him or completely ignored him. Then, and here's the kicker, the only day the two of you would talk, your delivery dates, you decide that your help is needed more at the Talon, so once again, Lex is on the outside looking in. And you're surprised that he left." 

"I didn't mean to hurt him." 

"I know you didn't Clark, but you did." Chloe stood up, Pete going with her. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Clark asked the two people. "I need to find him. To talk to him." 

"Clark, you just don't get it, do you?" Chloe questioned, turning once more to the heartbroken boy. "You've already destroyed him once. What will you going to look for him do? Unless you finally come to your senses and break up with Lana." When Clark didn't answer, Chloe nodded her head sadly. "That's what I thought. Clark, you know I care for you. You and I have been best friends for years. And I know you care about Lex. You might even still love him, but I'm going to ask you to do something for me. For him." 

"What?" 

"Leave him be." At Clark's questioning glance, Chloe explained. "Don't look for Lex, Clark. Let him go. Let Lex have a chance to find happiness the same way that you have. He deserves it. In fact, I'm willing to believe that he deserves it more than anyone else because, until you, he never even knew what it felt like. Let Lex go and find someone who is willing to give him the kind of love that you couldn't give to him. That you wouldn't give him." 

"Lana," Pete whispered to his girlfriend as the other girl came over to him. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" The perky teen said, not noticing the tension between the three friends. 

"Nothing. We were just leaving. Come on, Pete." Chloe said, dragging Pete away before Lana or Clark could say anything. The brunette watched them go before turning to her boyfriend. 

"Was it something I said?" 

Three Months Later  
Pittsburgh, PA 

"Hurry up, Alex," the red-wigged waitress shouted to the other server. "You've got hungry customers out here." 

"Coming, Debbie," Alex said, coming from the kitchen, carrying a heavy tray. As usual, the handsome boy drew more than his fair share of stares from the patrons. Even with his bald head, there was something about Alex that made other men want him and yet not one of them had been successful in getting so much as one date out of the boy. In the three months that Alex Kent had been in Pittsburgh and working at the Liberty Diner, he had yet to hook up with anyone. Alex walked over to one of the tables, serving out the dishes that held eggs, pancakes and various other breakfast foods. "Here you go guys. Enjoy." 

"Hey, Alex, you're coming over tonight, aren't you?" Justin Taylor asked. 

"Yeah, you know how my mom has been dying to get your over to her house and feed you," Michael Novatny added. "Besides, my Uncle Vic is dying to meet you." 

"I don't think so," Alex begged off. "I was planning on making it an early night." 

"Like that's a surprise," Brian Kinney muttered. 

"Brian," Justin warned his lover. 

"Oh please," Brian said. "How many times do we have to try and include Lex into our plans and be told he wasn't interested?" 

"Alex," the waiter said, causing everyone to look at him. "You called me Lex. I don't go by that name. If you are going to talk about me, call me Alex." Alex finished serving the food to the remaining occupants of the booth before heading over to another table. 

"What was that all about?" Ted Schmidt asked after Alex had left. "I think that's the first time he had ever asserted himself since we've known him." 

"Yeah but over his name?" Emmett Honeycutt replied. "Anyway, what's so wrong with calling him Lex?" 

"Who knows, who cares," Brian shrugged, although the others could see that there was something going on in Brian's head. "He's just some fucked up little twink who would rather stay home at jerk off than go out and fuck some hot little ass." 

"I don't know," Justin argued. 

"What, are you interested in getting him to come out and play," Brian teased his lover. "Don't tell me the honeymoon's over already." Justin leaned over and gave Brian a deep kiss, making sure that the older man knew exactly where his heart was. When they pulled apart both were breathing deeply. 

"It's not that," he told him. "It's just that I get the feeling that he's been hurt. Big time. I recognize the signs. He's how I was when you and I had fought after the loft had gotten robbed." This shut Brian up fast. He hated being reminded of how much of a prick he had been after his home had been robbed, going so far as to kick Justin out. When he had heard that Justin had run away to New York, Brian couldn't remember being as scared for someone else has he had been at that point, even if he refused to admit it to the others. Luckily for him, the two men had worked out their differences, which had lead to them surprising their friends by actually becoming completely monogamous, something that no one ever expected of Brian. 

"But you and Alex are nothing alike, Justin," Emmett countered. "I don't remember you ever being the quiet, shy type." 

"But that's just it. I don't think Alex's like that either," Justin explained. "I think that maybe whatever happened before he came here really hurt him and he doesn't know how to deal with it." 

"Let me guess, you've decided to make him your new project," Brian said, not even questioning his lover on it. Brian had long ago given up any hope of changing Justin's mind about certain things. 

"Did you guys want anything else," Alex asked, coming over to the table again and stopping the conversation. The five men at the booth looked at each other not sure how much the server had heard. 

"Alex, won't you come over tonight. We would really like you to join us," Justin once again asked. Alex looked around the table, seeing the earnestness of the group. 

"I'll think about it, okay?" 

"That's all we ask," Michael said. "But Mom really would like you to come over." 

"I said I'll think about it," Alex repeated, a bit of his old personality showing itself. 

"Come on, Alex. Food's up." Alex looked over at the table once more before heading back to the kitchen. 

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever find out what makes that boy tick," Emmett commented after Alex left. "I certainly wouldn't mind helping him get over whatever has him so shy." 

"Somehow I don't think you're his type," Brian joked, indicating for Justin to move so he could get out. After Brian stood up, he gave Justin a quick kiss. "See you at home. And I'll see the rest of you at Deb's for dinner." 

"I'm telling you guys, Jamaica was fantastic," Michael finished saying, listening as his friends and family continued laughing around him. He and his lover Ben had been telling everyone about the trip the two had taken to the island the previous week. Everyone as sitting around Deb's living room, enjoying some pasta and wine and sharing a lot of laughs. 

"I'm just glad that we don't have to sit through another slide show like we did the last time you went out of the country Mikey," Brian teased his friend, reminding all of them about the horrible evening they had spent listening to Michael and his ex David talk about their trip to Paris. 

Alex watched the people around him, knowing that they wanted for him to feel comfortable, and yet he still felt on the fringes of the group. They all had such a history between them. They've known each other long enough that they didn't have to play games. Didn't have to hide who they really were. Alex couldn't remember the last time he had felt that comfortable with someone. No, if he was honest with himself, he could remember exactly the last time he had felt that comfortable with someone. It was right before Clark Kent had destroyed his heart. Now Lex was trying to put himself back together, but he wasn't succeeding He knew Debbie meant well but Alex couldn't find himself letting go. The men and women that made up Debbie's extended family were such a tight knit bunch and Alex didn't think he could handle being the outside again because he knew it would only be a matter of time before they would decide that he wasn't worth the trouble of trying to draw him out and tell him to leave. He didn't think he would be able to survive the pain of caring for someone again only to have them leave him. 

Alex continued to watch the people surrounding him, smiling in all the right places. The lessons he had been taught at such a young age by his father coming in handy once more. It was one of the few things he was grateful to the old man for. While Lionel Luthor might not have been the most loving of parents, he had at least taught his son how to behave even in the most uncomfortable of settings. Alex took another mouthful of the pasta he was eating, barely tasting the ziti. After another round of stories and laughter, he couldn't take it anymore. Alex stood and quietly made his way out of the room, leaving the sounds of the people behind him. He made his way to the back yard, intending to go home, maybe write an email to Chloe telling her once again that he was fine, and then go to bed. The same thing that he has done every night since leaving Smallville. 

"You know, leaving the party without saying goodbye to the hostess is considered bad form, in almost all societies," a deep voice said from behind Alex. "And trust me when I say that you do not want to piss off Debbie." Alex couldn't help himself and chuckled. 

"I can imagine." Lex held his coat shut. "I don't think it's something I really want to see first hand though." 

"I don't know," Brian replied, thoughtfully. "I would figure that there wouldn't be much out there that Lex Luthor wouldn't be able to handle." Brian watched to see if the man in front of him would react to that last comment. He wasn't disappointed. 

"How did you know?" 

"I'm in advertising and I'm successful. I make it my business to know everything there is to know about the most powerful people out there," Brian told him. "And I would say the son of Lionel Luthor would definitely count in that equation." Alex snorted at that information. 

"I believe he would be more than willing to argue that with you," Alex said simply. "My father and I never really did see eye to eye on anything." 

"Is that why you decided to disappear into the bowels of hell also known as glorious Pittsburgh?" 

"I guess you could say he was one of the reasons," Alex finally replied. 

"But not the only one," Brian finished. "You know, Justin would tell you that if you talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, you would feel better." 

"And would he be right?" Brian shrugged his shoulders. 

"The others say it works for them, but me, talking has never been my strong point," the older man admitted. "I've always been more of an action kind of guy, if you know what I mean." 

"Yeah I know what you mean." Alex looked over at Brian. "I've heard about your reputation. About how you were before you got involved with Justin." 

"And such wonderful stories they must have been," Brian commented. "The perfect bedtime story for all good little fags." Alex smiled. 

"Yeah you could say that." Alex was silent for a minute. "I used to be like that. Used to live for the moment and whoever or whatever I was enjoying at the time. And then I met him." 

"The reason you're here." Alex nodded his head. 

"Clark Kent. He saved my life. In more ways than one." 

"What happened?" Brian inquired. 

"Unlike your Justin, my Clark, like everyone else in my life, decided that I wasn't worth the effort," Alex said, this time the bitterness at Clark's rejection not as noticeable in his voice, which surprised him. "He left me for his high school crush, which was only appropriate since he is in high school. Bitch of it is that when we had first met, I had actually tried to help him get Lana to notice him." 

"He became a breeder." Alex nodded. "That sucks." 

"That's one word for it." Alex stopped for a minute, regaining control of his rising emotions. "We tried to stay friends but, eventually, even that became too much to ask for. When it became apparent that the one person that wouldn't judge me on my past or who my father was wanted nothing more to do with me I left." 

"Never to return," Brian smirked, earning himself one from Alex as well. 

"Something like that," the younger man admitted. 

"And, let me go out on a limb here," Brian began. "Because of this Clark, and his untimely turn to the straight, you've decided that you don't want to be a part of the human race anymore." Alex didn't say anything, so Brian continued. "You're only letting the asshole win; you know that, don't you?" 

"I'm not going to let myself open up to others anymore," Alex said simply. "My father had it drilled into me that Luthors didn't do friendships. We didn't do love. It just took me a little longer to learn that lesson. Just because I don't want to be like him, it doesn't mean that I'll let myself forget what he taught me." 

"So why didn't you just go back to your glorious past instead of lose yourself in the pleasures of Liberty Avenue?" 

"Because Clark showed me that I could be something other than that bastard who wanted nothing more than to fuck with his father's mind," Alex answered, a little more of his Lex personality coming out. "And, trust me; I did know how to fuck with my father's mind. I did it long enough. But Clark taught me that there were more important things to life other than trying to figure out how to screw over other people. He taught me how to care." 

"And, because of that, you couldn't go back to pleasures of fucking whoever you wanted," Brian concluded. Alex nodded his head. "Yeah I know that story." 

"Justin?" 

"Justin," Brian agreed. "You had your little twink teach you how to be human and I had mine." 

"Difference is, your twink loved you enough to stick by your side, even after everyone told him that you weren't any good for you. And they were judging you on your actions. I didn't even get that luxury. All anyone ever saw when they looked at me was Lionel Luthor's son." 

"And since Lionel Luthor was evil incarnate, you had to be just like him," Brian reasoned. "Assholes like that aren't worth worrying about. They'll never be happy no matter how much you prove them wrong. All they'll do is think that you being different from your father is your own personal way of fucking with them." 

"Tell me about it," Lex said, remembering the many times that Jonathon Kent had accused him of that very same thing. "Fuck, I don't know why I even bothered thinking I had any right to be happy. My father drilled it into my head enough times that if I wanted something, or someone, it was mine for the taking, no matter what. To him, it was happiness that counted. It was the possession." 

"What is it with our little group and our asshole fathers," Brian chuckled. "I don't think any of us has one that we would actually be willing to admit to." 

"Good thing you have Vic there as a substitute," Alex stated. 

"True," Brian agreed, going over to Lex and putting his arm over the younger boy's shoulder. "You know, Vic would be more than willing to help you out to. In fact, I would be willing to lay odds on him being more than happy to have another psuedo-son to look out for." Lex shook his head, looking up at the starry sky, an unwanted flashback of him and Clark lying in a cornfield doing the same thing coming to his mind before he could quash it. 

"I don't think so," Lex finally said. "You and your friends are so close. You're a family. Hell, you even have a kid with Lindsay, and one of these days I would love to hear that story. I don't have a part in there." 

"Yes you do," Brian told him. "It's right there for the taking. If you're not to chicken shit to accept." Alex snorted. "Come on, we really aren't that bad of a group. Sure, we get a bit overprotective at times, but we do have cause. And, once you're a member, we don't let you go. No matter how many times you fuck up. Hell, I'm proof enough of that." 

"I don't know how to be a part of that kind of group." Brian steered Alex towards the house, where they could hear laughter once again ringing out. 

"Well, the first thing you want to do is be honest," Brian told them. Alex looked over at the advertising exec with wariness in his eyes. "Don't worry. If anything, it'll probably just make Vic and Deb, not to mention the munchers, wants to protect you even more than they already do." Before either man could say something else, they were in the house. 

"There you are," Debbie loudly exclaimed when she saw them come in. The matriarch could tell that something had happened between the two of them and hoped that everything was okay. "We were wondering where you two had gotten off to." 

"Well you know me, Deb. Can't have a fag in Pittsburgh that I haven't tried to fuck yet," Brian quipped, moving over to his lover and kissing him. 

"Brian," the red wigged woman admonished. She looked over at Alex with concern. "Are you okay, honey?" Alex looked at Debbie, and then took in the rest of the group, seeing the concern they all held. Concern for him and Alex decided that maybe it was time for him to take a chance. 

"I'll be fine. But I have something to tell you guys," he began. "I haven't exactly been honest with all of you." 

"About what?" Michael asked. 

"About anything." Alex took a deep breath and began his story. "First off, my real name isn't Alex. It's Lex. Alexander Luthor, to be exact," and off he went, explaining to his new family about his old one. 

"So you just told them all," Chloe said, excitedly, over the head set that she wore. It had been two nights since Alex had gone over to Debbie's and taken his new life in his hands and told everyone his story. He and Chloe, his only link to the past, were currently logged into the computer and talking via ICQ phone. "How did they take it?" 

"Surprisingly well," Lex admitted. Only with Chloe was he still Lex, although that was slowly changing. "Apparently they don't have an opinion about Lionel Luthor here, so they are more than willing to judge me on me, instead of my father. I find it kind of thrilling." 

"I'm sure," Chloe teased. "They weren't upset that you've been lying to them for the past couple of months?" 

"Actually, they said they understood why I did what I did," he told her. "Debbie said that the fact that I was so willing to go to the lengths I have to escape my past just proves how completely unlike my father I am. And she told me that anytime I decided that I needed a parental figure that I was more than welcome to call on her or Vic." 

"I like her," Chloe stated. "She sounds like a good person. They all do. I'm glad that they've accepted you, Lex. You deserve to be happy." 
    
    
            "I've only been truly happy once in my life, Chloe."
            "I know," she said.  "If it's any comfort to you, he hasn't been himself since he found out you left.  He keeps asking Lana and Nell if your father has heard from you.  Hell, he asks me if I've been able to locate you, even though I've told him repeatedly that even if I knew where you were, I wouldn't tell him."  
    
            "You told him that," Lex said, surprised.  As much as he valued the friendship that he had formed with the high school sophomore, he didn't think she would go out of her way to protect her from his former lover.  
    
            "Of course I did, Lex," she answered.  "Why does that surprise you?"
    
            "I would have figured that you would have used every resource you had to find me if Clark asked you to," he told her.  "He is your and Pete's best friend after all."
    
            "A friend you treated you like shit and expected you to accept it," Chloe spit out.  Lex didn't know what to say to that.  Once again, he was surprised by someone wanting to protect him.  "Look, Lex, I'm not saying I wouldn't like to know where you are.  If anything, just so maybe I can come and visit you or something.  But, unless you told me I could, I wouldn't tell Clark where you were.  I wouldn't betray your trust like that.  Besides, he hasn't done anything to prove to me that things would change if he knew where you were."  A knock at his front door prevented Lex from replying.
    
            "Hold on, Chloe.  Someone's at the front door."
    
            "Kay."  Lex got up and walked over, opening the door and surprised to find Brian, Justin, Emmett, Michael, Ted and Ben standing there.  
    
            "Ummm, hello.  What are you all doing here?"  Lex stammered out, shock apparent on his face.  No one had ever visited him in his home before.  
    
            "Can we come in," Brian asked, as he pushed his way past Lex, leading the others in.  The group looked around the condo, taking in the tastefully decorated home.  "Nice place you have here."
    
            "Its home."  A noise by his computer drew their attention to it.
    
            "What's that?"  Emmett asked, going over and picking up the headset.  "Hello," he said into it.
    
            "Who's this?"  Chloe demanded.  "Where's Lex?"
    
            "This is Emmett," he answered, looking over at the uncomfortable owner of the home he was in.  "And this must be Chloe.  It's so good to talk to you.  Alex was telling us all about how good of a friend you've been to him."
    
            "Really?"  Chloe stuttered, pleased that Lex actually considered her a friend.  Then it sank in who she was talking to.  This was one of Lex's new friends.  The ones that weren't judging him on his past or his family.  "Emmett, can I thank you guys?'
    
            "Thank us?  For what?"  When it became apparent that Emmett was talking to the one other person who knew the truth about Lex, the gang slowly made their way to standing behind the computer.  Emmett turned up the volume to the headset and held it out for the others to hear.
    
            "For accepting Lex," they heard Chloe say.  "For not turning your backs on him like some others that I can think of."
    
            "Chloe," Lex growled.  "Don't you have some homework or something?"
    
            "Not really."  Another growl.  "Well, I do have to go check out this report about someone flooding the school library.  Damndest thing too.  The place was soaked clear through but no one can figure out how they did it.  Go figure."
    
            "It is Smallville, after all," Lex pointed out.  "Meteor capital of the world."
    
            "Good point."  Chloe paused for a minute, before they could hear her take a deep breath.  "Lex, I'm not sure if you heard or not, but Clark did tell me something I thought you should know.  It hasn't made the news yet."
    
            "What?"  Lex asked a feeling of dread in his voice.
    
            "Your father and Nell Lang are getting married.  Tomorrow."
    
            "Shit," Justin and Brian whispered together, looking over at their new friend.  
    
            "This is," Lex looked for the right word, "surprising."
    
            "Nell's pregnant."  
    
            "Shit," this time it came from everyone.
    
            "My father must be very happy," Lex stated, his voice sounding older and more tired than it had any right to.  "He'll finally have the heir he always wanted.
    
            "Lex," Lex interrupted Chloe before she could continue.
    
            "Its okay, Chloe," he assured her.  "Really.  I'll be fine."
    
            "Are you sure?"
    
            "I promise," he told her again.  
    
            "Fine, then," she said.  "I guess I better get going.  Especially since you have company, who I look forward to talking to.  Give them my email address, that way they can tell me what's going on with you even if you won't tell me."
    
            "He will," Michael promised her.
    
            "Good. I'll talk to you later than."
    
            "Bye Chloe."
    
            "Nice talking to you," everyone said.
    
            "I'll talk to you later, Chloe," Lex finally ended, then had a second though.  "Oh, and Chloe."
    
            "Yeah?"
    
            "Pittsburgh."
    
            "Thanks.  Take care, Lex," she ended her smile apparent in her voice.
    
            "You too."  Lex disconnected his connection and turned to face the people that had invaded his home.  "So what do I owe the honor of this visit?  Somehow I don't think you came here to talk to a high school sophomore reporter."
    
            "Well, as much fun as that might have been," Brian said, putting his arm around Lex's shoulders and leading him towards what they assumed was his bedroom.  "That's not what we came here for.  Get dressed, Lex.  We're taking you out."
    
            "Where?"
    
            "Where you are long overdue on visiting.  Babylon."
    

One Year Later 

Chloe Sullivan loved Clark Kent. She really did. Next to her boyfriend Pete, Clark was her best friend, but there were times where she would love to kill him. Take today for instance. Hell, if she was honest with herself, take the last year and a half. A year and a half that had seen Clark become moodier and moodier, his usual cheerful self having become absent. Even Lana, the very epitome of happiness and light, had admitted that she didn't know what to do about her boyfriend. The former cheerleader had no idea what to do to get through to Clark, but Chloe did. Unfortunately, she also knew that she could do nothing to help him. She knew that, until Clark Kent was willing to admit that he had screwed up when he had chosen Lana Lane over Lex Luthor, the older boy would never be happy. 

Chloe went over to the computer that sat on the desk that she used to oversee the Torch. There was only two more days left of school and she wanted to make sure that there were no problems with the final issue of the school's paper. And Chloe also wanted to make sure everything was locked up tight for the summer since she didn't plan on being around for the summer. Surprisingly, she and her friends had all gotten permission to go on a major road trip that was going to start the weekend after classes let out. She, Pete, Clark and Lana planned on seeing the country, border to border, ocean to ocean. She couldn't wait to get out of Smallville. She hoped that maybe, if he was away from the memories that everything held for him, Clark would finally make a decision as to what he wanted to do. Did he want to get Lex back, in which case, Chloe would do whatever she could to help her two friends find their way back to each other, or did Clark want to stay with Lana, in which case, Chloe hoped he would finally return to some semblance of his old self. 

Chloe powered up her PC, logging onto the internet as quickly as possible and updating the Torch's web site. She added a quick story about the Christening of Michael Luthor, the new heir of Lionel Luthor and the replacement of Lex. Chloe had been present at the Christening, more for Lana and Clark who had to be there since Nell was the mother and, after meeting Lionel, was glad that Lex had finally gotten away from the bastard that had once been his father. The soon to be junior opened up her emails and smiled when she saw what had become a familiar address over the past year and she quickly opened it. 
    
    
            \\\\To: ReporterGirl@SmallvilleHigh.Edu
            From: Briansboy@hotmail.com
    
            Hey Chloe, how goes things in the mutant capital of the world?  Any strange occurrences since the last time we talked?  Are you all set for your trip around the country?  I bet you can't wait to get out that small town and see the rest you and your little group are missing, although I'm sure you have a good idea of what's out there since you've been hanging out with Lionel Luthor so much lately.  How does Smallville feel about having the devil incarnate living in their small hamlet?  I bet they're wishing that they had been a little nicer to Lex if it meant it kept Lionel away from them.  Speaking of Lionel, we all saw the article on the Christening that People did.  You and the gang looked good.  We could all see what Lex sees in Clark.  It was the first picture we've ever seen of him (for some reason, all the pictures you've sent us have never had him or Lana in.  I wonder why.)  He's a good looking kid.  And he and Lana look like the perfect corn fed couple, for a bunch of breeders.  ////
    
            Chloe couldn't prevent her snort of amusement at Justin's description of Clark and Lana.  It was eerily similar to her own sentiments when it came to the couple.  It was only one of the reasons that she and the other boy had become friends over the past year.  A year that had seen Chloe surprise herself, and Lex, by showing up at his doorstep over her Spring Break.  It had been the most freeing week of her life.  Lex, or Alex as he was known in Pittsburgh, had shown her his new business.
    
            Chloe had been shocked when Lex had told her that, with encouragement from Debbie and the rest of the gang, Lex had decided to open his own clothing store.  Chloe actually thought it made sense.  She had always thought that Lex had a good sense of style and lord knew that he knew how to run a business.  And, Chloe had to admit, Lex's store was great.  Emmett had helped with the displays and Brian had contributed some of his advertising know how and Lex had a hit on his hands.  It was one of the hottest new stores in Pennsylvania and he already had clients coming from all over to shop there.
    
            While she was in Pittsburgh, Lex had also introduced Chloe to all of the people that had become his new family and Chloe fell in love with all of them.  And the way that they had just accepted her, because of Lex, meant the world to her.  These people, these strangers, accept Chloe for no other reason than the fact that she was important to Lex and Lex was important to them.  It had made her decision about where she was going to college a whole lot easier.  Besides, she had always had a secret desire to live on the East Coast.
    
            One of the best things that had happened while Chloe was in Pittsburgh was her friendship with Justin was strengthened with their meeting.  The two young people had gotten to know each other via email before she had even gotten to Pittsburgh, him needing friends closer to his own age as everyone was so quick to point out, and her using him as a conduit for information on Lex's new life.  Justin had never let her down and that looked like it included this email.
    
            \\\\Daphne got that information you wanted about Carnegie-Mellon, but Brian thinks you'll be much happier at Penn State.  According to him, the boys are much more fuckable there, and we both know that's always a good thing to look for in a college.  Who needs an education anyway?  It's highly overrated.  _BG_ Anyway, we'll give you the information when you get here in August.  BTW, be careful.  I don't think Debbie is going to let you leave.  Seems you're the daughter that she always wanted.
    
            Thought you would like to know, Brian and I set a date.  June 25, can you believe it?  I caught the others placing bets on whether or not the ceremony will actually take place.  So far the odds are five to one against us, but they don't know Brian like I do.  I think they're all still waiting for him to revert back to his old sucking and fucking routine even though we've been together for over two years.  I don't even think wearing matching rings will prevent them from thinking that and I hate it.  We've gone through so much to be together and everyone is still so willing to think that there is no way that Brian can stay faithful but he has.  You know, I think that's one of the reasons that Brian and Lex get along so well.  They know where the other one is coming from.  They've shared the same past, if only in varying degrees.
    
            And now, what I know you've been waiting for.  News on the Lex front.  Well, it looks like one good thing came out of his little brother being born.  Seeing Clark and Lana in that picture in People made him give up on Clark.  Well, as much as he can give up on Clark.  It made him realize that Clark had truly moved on and that it was time for him to do the same.  A week after the article appeared, Lex finally accepted a date with that guy who's been after him for the past couple of months.  Needless to say, it surprised all of us, but Jimmy's a good guy. I think he may be good for Lex, but he knows that there's some serious baggage coming with him, and he doesn't even know who Lex really is.  Its surprising that, as well known as Lionel Luthor is, people have seem to have forgotten that he had another son, but I guess that's good for Lex.  It means that he can finally live his life the way he wants to.  
    
            Well I guess that's it.  Let me know how your trip is going. I know you're going to be taking your laptop with you.  There's no way you would be willing to be out of touch that long.  Drop me a line sometime, or hell, even call.  I know how much you love sparing with Brian and I know he likes it too, even if he refuses to admit it.  And don't worry about not being able to make it to the ceremony, I promise to take a lot of pictures and send them to you.
    

Take care  
Justin//// 

Chloe sat back in her chair, stunned. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. Lex Luthor was dating again. Allowing himself to live. She didn't think it would ever happen again. Sure, he had come a long way since he had left Smallville, even picking up a trick here and there, but she knew that he hadn't allowed himself to grow to close to someone. Close enough to make them a lover, despite his new friends, and Chloe's, urging him to do so. She had known about the People article, having received her own copy a couple of days before it had hit the newsstands. It had killed her to see that there had been absolutely no mention of Lex at all. It was almost as if he no longer existed except in the minds of those people that remembered him. She had wanted nothing more than to tear the magazine into tiny little pieces that she could use in her fireplace, but Clark's timely arrival had prevented it. Instead, her copy of the magazine lay in a box in her attic, where she planned on keeping it without ever looking at it again. Chloe reached for her cell phone and hit her speed dial. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Justin. Just got your email," Chloe greeted him. "So you've finally set a date, huh?" 

"Yeah. Just wish you were going to be here for it," he told her. "Stop it Brian," she could hear him say to his lover and it made her curious as to what she might have interrupted. 

"Back off, Bri," Chloe threatened over the phone, knowing that Justin would be more than willing to pass along whatever message she had to give the older man. "Don't forget. This town might be small but it does have a way of fucking up people. I wouldn't want to be forced to see what some meteor rocks would do to you and your libido." 

"Hey, don't even go there," Justin growled, laughing at the same time, telling Brian what she had said. 

"Fuck off, Chloe," Brian shouted into the phone. 

"Name the time and place Brian and I'll gladly meet you there." 

"Jeez, would the two of you like some alone time," Justin grumbled. Chloe heard Brian say something to his lover, which was quickly followed by the sounds of kissing. 

"Hello, boys, still on the phone here." 

"Sorry, Chloe," Justin replied, sounding anything but apologetic. "I take it you got my email then." 

"Yeah I got it. Interesting news you had for me there." 

"Which part?" 

"Pretty much all of it. So the odds are five to one against, huh?" 

"Yeah. Ted's figuring he can make pretty good cash." 

"Tell him, put me down for five hundred for you and Brian to go through with it," Chloe told Justin. "The two of you have fought to hard to be together to not go through with it. And I just know its going to be fantastic." 

"Thanks, Chloe. My mother is totally freaking out over it though. She keeps saying that she can't believe her baby is getting married," Justin laughed. "She told me that she guesses she finally had to accept my relationship with Brian if he was going to be her son-in-law." 

"Oh I bet she's just so happy about that." 

"Actually, she's a lot better than she would have been a year ago. Hell, even a few months ago." 

"Well, you just do what you promised and send me lots of pictures. I want to see everyone in their finest. Especially Emmett." 

"You know, it's a shame you can't be here. You and Em could wear matching outfits." This time, both laughed. Emmett and Chloe had instantly fallen in love with the other's sense of style and often discussed the latest in fashion do's and don'ts. 

"Yeah, well, he and I will have to have a phone consultation before the big day." Justin could tell that there was something on Chloe's mind and had a pretty good idea of what it was, but he wanted to wait until she brought it up. He didn't have to wait long. "Umm, so you're message said something about Lex finally meeting someone." 

"Yeah. Actually Jimmy's been trying to get Lex to notice him for the last couple of months but Lex kept turning him down," Justin told her. "He's a really nice guy. He's Ben's teaching assistant. He's graduating this year with a degree in Social Sciences. He's thinking of going for his Master's but wants to take a year off of school and see the world. At least that's what he said." 

"And Lex likes him" 

"As much as he's willing to like anyone," Justin explained. "I mean, you know Lex probably better than any of us. You know how he is now, but you also know his past and his relationship with Clark. It's been over a year and he's still mooning over the Farmboy." 

"You've been hanging with Lex too much," Chloe teased. 

"Yeah well, he is the closest one to my age," Justin pointed out. "But like I was saying, I know Lex wants to move forward and I think that if he gives Jimmy a chance, he can be really happy, but I don't think he can until he gets closure. Things ended all fucked up between him and Clark and until he resolves all of those issues I don't think he can move forward." 

"Same with Clark but I don't see how they can resolve anything," Chloe said. "Lex is there and Clark is here and it's not like they're talking anymore. I don't know what we can do about it." Chloe jumped when the door to the Torch office opened and laughter could be heard. She looked over and saw Pete, Clark and Lana entering the room. "Look, Justin, I would love to talk to you more about this, but..." 

"You've got company all of a sudden," Justin supplied helpfully having heard the voices enter the room. 

"Yeah, Pete, Lana, and Clark all just showed up. We're going to talk about our trip," she told him. 

"Have fun. Talk to you later." 

"Kay. Give Brian my love and remember lots of pictures. Los and lots of pictures, and not just of the ceremony." 

"No pictures from the honeymoon for you missy," Justin laughed. 

"Damn but you're no fun," Chloe mock pouted. "Fine, I'll just have to use my imagination." 

"And you do have a good one. Bye Chloe." 

"Bye, Justin." Chloe hung up the phone and turned to face her friends. "Hey guys." 

"Hey, Chloe," Pete greeted, going over to his girlfriend and kissing her lightly. "Who was that on the phone?" 

"Oh, just a friend of mine," Chloe answered vaguely. She had never told her friends in Smallville about the group in Pittsburgh, having no way of explaining why or how she got to know them without letting it out that Lex was there. "He was just giving me some news that I've been waiting a long time to hear." 

"Good news, I hope," Clark stated. 

"Depends on who's doing the listening I guess," she replied. "So, have you guys figured out where we're going to start this wonderful trip of ours?" 

Two Months Later 

"Damn it, I can't believe this," Clark swore as he looked over at the steam coming out from the hood of the car. 

"What are we going to do?" Lana asked, looking worried. It was all Chloe could do to not hit the other girl. Over the course of their road trip, a trip that was supposed to cement their friendship, Chloe had found herself wanting to hit Lana more and more, the other girl's incessant whining getting to her. She truly did not know what Clark saw in Lana. 

"Looks like we're going to have to stay here for a bit until we can get the car fixed," Pete answered automatically. "We'll just get to Philadelphia a little later than we thought." 

"But here," Lana whined, again. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a place to spend any time in." 

"Lana, it will be fine. I'm sure we'll find something to do," Clark told her, watching as the tow truck lifted up the car. "Why don't we just go to the repair shop and make arrangement to get the car fixed and then find someplace to stay. I'm sure we won't be here that long." 

"I hope not," Chloe whispered to herself, looking over at the skyline of the city in front of her, before climbing into the taxi that was going to follow the tow truck. 

"Hey, look at it this way. Maybe we can go catch a Pirates game." 

"I hate baseball," Lana said. 

"Yeah but when in Pittsburgh...." 

"Well, at least this doesn't look too bad," Lana observed as she and the others made their way into their hotel room. 

"Hell, I'm just grateful that we could get a room at all," Chloe muttered, depositing her suitcase on one of the king size beds. "Who would have figured that it would have been so difficult getting a hotel room in Pittsburgh?" The Smallville group had been surprised that it had taken them five attempts before they found a hotel that had two rooms that they could have. Apparently there was some kind of convention going on in the city and most of the hotels were booked solid. 

"I can't believe that it's going to take the mechanic three days to fix the car," Pete complained, going over and flipping on the TV. "This just sucks." Pete begins to channel surf, looking for something to cheer him up and comes across a program that looks like it is showing some kind of parade. "What in the world is this? Pittsburgh Gay Pride Parade. You have got to be kidding me." 

"Did you see what that one guy was wearing?" Lana exclaimed, watching a man walk by in nothing but a white thong that clearly showed the crowd what he was offering. 

"Is this going on now?" Clark asked. "Maybe we could go check it out." 

"Why would you want to do that?" Chloe questioned, hoping her voice didn't betray the nervousness she was suddenly feeling. `Crap, they can't go down to Liberty Ave. What if they meet up with Lex? Shit?' 

"Oh come on, Chloe. You, of all people have to ask that question," Pete joked, turning to his girlfriend. "Think of the story you could write for the Torch on it when we get back. Smallville would freak out." 

"It's only a Gay Pride Parade, Pete," Chloe replied, hoping that she could talk her friends out of their plan. "A lot of big cities have them nowadays. There's nothing wrong with them." 

"We didn't say there was anything wrong with them," Lana countered. "All we're saying is that it should be interesting to watch. I've seen footage from some of these parades and I've always wondered about the freaks that march in them." 

"So you're saying you want to go to make fun of them." 

"Well, no, not make fun of them." Chloe could tell that Lana was beginning to look uncomfortable. 

"Look, Chloe, if you don't want to come with us, stay here," Clark told her, coming to Lana's defense. "But I really would like to go." 

"Well, then, lets go. I'm sure a cab would be able to get us there," Pete said, switching the TV off and heading towards the door, Clark and Lana right behind them. "Are you in or out, Chloe?" 

"In, but I'll be right down. I have to hit the bathroom first." The others nodded and headed out of the room. As soon as they left she grabbed her cell phone and hit the speed dial. 

"Hello." 

"Thank God, Lex. It's Chloe." 

"Chloe, this is a surprise. What's up? How's the trip?" 

"Not good. Our car broke down and we're stranded here." There was something in her voice that made Lex leery. 

"Where?" 

"Pittsburgh." 

"Shit." Chloe listened as Lex relayed the information to someone and heard a few more curses echo through the phone. 

"That's not all." 

"What else?" 

"The others want to see the parade. We're headed there now. I tried to talk them out of it." 

"Mother Fucker," this time the curse was louder and Chloe listened as someone else grabbed the phone. 

"Chloe, it's me, Justin." 

"Is Lex okay?" 

"Not really. What did you tell him?" 

"That we're headed towards the parade. I know he was planning on going there with you guys and I wanted him to have a head's up," she explained. "Look, I have to go or else the others will come looking for me. I'll try and call back. Do you think Lex will be okay?" 

"We'll take care of him, don't worry." 

"Thanks, Justin." Chloe shut the phone just as Clark walked back into the room. 

"Everything all right, Chloe," Clark said as she walked over to him and they left the hotel room. Clark could see that there was something bothering his friend. 

"I'm not sure, Clark. I'm just not sure." 

"Something I can help you with?" 

"I don't think so. I don't think anyone can help." 

At the Liberty Diner, Brian and Justin were trying to calm down a potentially hysterical Lex. Lex had not handle the news that his former lover and his new girlfriend were in Pittsburgh and, apparently, heading to Liberty Avenue well and they were worried that this might push back all of the success that Lex had made in the time since he had arrived in the city. They were still there, trying to figure out what to do when Ted, Emmett, Michael and Ben entered the diner and walked over to them. The foursome quickly noticed that something was wrong. 

"What happened?" 

"What's going on?" 

"Clark. Here. Parade." Lex managed to gasp out, only confusing the others. 

"What's he talking about?" Michael asked, looking over at Brian and Justin for an explanation. 

"Chloe called," Justin began. "Appears their car broke down here in Pittsburgh and that they heard about the parade. They're going to it." 

"Oh shit," chorused Ted, Ben and Michael. 

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Emmett questioned, going over and taking Lex into his arms. Lex leaned into the other man's embrace. Everyone looked on in concern. None of them had ever seen Lex as emotional as he was then. 

"Why now? Why did he have to show up now?" Emmett looked up at his friends, all of them sharing the same worried look. "Why now?" 

"I don't know, baby," Emmett crooned. "But just because he's here, it doesn't mean that you have to see him. Pittsburgh is a big place and there are so many queers on Liberty Ave right now that the odds of you running into them have to be a hundred to one." 

"Emmett's right," Justin joined in. "If you're that worried about running into them, why don't you go back to your place? You were planning on watching Gus anyway and you know he loves hanging out at the condo. I don't think Mel and Linds will mind you watching him there instead of at the parade." 

"Maybe it would be better if you went to the parade, Lex," Michael said. "Even if it means that you run into Clark. You know Jimmy was planning on meeting you there." 

"And what about Clark and the others?" Justin asked. 

"So what. Lex is moving on with his life, maybe its time that he put the past behind him." 

"Yeah, Lex is moving on with his life," Brian replied. "That's why he's having a panic attack in the middle of the diner." Brian looked up just as Lindsay was making her way into the diner, Gus in tow. He went over to mother of his child, picking up Gus as he went and kissing him on the cheek, then doing the same for her. 

"What's going on?" She asked, looking over at their group of friends. 

"Lex just found out that Clark and company are in town and heading to the parade," Brian explained. "He's not taking it well." 

"Oh God, is he okay?" 

"Yeah, he's just acting like the drama princess that we all know he is," Brian shrugged. "I think he'll be fine as soon as he gets home, which is where we're sending him." 

"Are you going to watch Gus then?" 

"No, Lex is still watching him. It's just going to be at his place," Brian replied. "As much as it pains me, I promised Justin that I would march in the parade with him and his mommy so I guess that's what I'll be doing. At least until I can get out of it." 

"You're going to love it, even if you won't admit it," Lindsay teased, handing over Gus's things. "Tell Lex to take care and that if he has any problems that Mel has her phone on her." 

"I will. I'm sure he'll have lots of fun with Sonny Boy and not even miss us." 

"So do I." Linds leaned over and gave her son a kiss. "Bye Gus. Be good for Uncle Lex." Then she leaned over and kissed Brian. "And you be good for Justin." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"Will you just get out of here already?" Lindsay left and Brian carried his son over to the table. Lex had calmed down considerably and actually managed a smile when he saw Gus. "Here you go, Lex. Your date for the day." 

"And I couldn't think of someone I would rather spend it with." Lex took Gus out of Brian's arms, making faces at the toddler. The group couldn't believe the change that had come over the newest member of their group. It was just one of the many things that still surprised them about Lex, although considering what they knew of his background growing up; they knew that Lex had to have been a master at controlling his emotions when he needed to. "How do you feel about spending the day at your Uncle Lex's?" 

"Cool," Gus replied, smiling wide and causing everyone to laugh. Lex stood up and grabbed Gus's bag from Brian. 

"Cool." Lex looked over at his friends and they could tell that, while he might have been smiling, that it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Are you going to be all right?" Justin inquired. "Do you want one of us to go with you?" 

"No," Lex shook his head, his voice cracking. "You guys should go have some fun. I just...I just can't deal with seeing him right now. Especially not with her. It's too hard." 

"You want us to give Jimmy a message? Maybe have him stop by?" 

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he replied. "Tell him that I'll give him a call later." Lex headed out of the diner, the gang watching him leave. 

"That poor kid. How much more does he have to go through before life stops kicking his ass," Ben asked no one in particular. 

"I don't know but I sure hope he finds some happiness soon." The others nodded at Ted's assessment before also making their way out of the diner and to the parade. 

"I wish I could look that good in that dress," Lana commented, looking over as the drag queen walked by her. "To have those legs." Lana noticed the looks she got from her friends. "What? It's a Vera Wang." 

"You are so strange," Pete shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder where the Pod is." 

"Huh." 

"Never mind," Pete muttered, smiling. He noticed that Chloe appeared to be lost in her own little world, looking around at the crowd. "Hey, Chloe." Pete waved his hand up and down in front of her face, causing her to look at him. 

"What?" 

"Where did you disappear to?" 

"Nowhere," she replied. "I'm right here." 

"You weren't a minute ago," Clark added. "You seemed as if you were lost in your own little world." 

"Did I?" She questioned, once again looking out over the crowd. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be." 

"Aren't you having a good time," Clark asked. 

"No it's great," Chloe replied. "Really." 

"If it's so great why does it look like you would rather be anywhere than here?" 

"Maybe she just hasn't been offered the right incentive to enjoy herself yet," an aloof voice said from behind the group. The Smallville group watched as a sarcastic grin crossed Chloe's face. A grin that they very rarely saw. 

"And what exactly do I need to be offered?" 

"Oh something, long and thick and about ten inches." 

"Nah, I'm not much in the mood for a hot dog, but thanks for the offer." A burst of laughter sprang up and Chloe finally turned around to face her new audience. 

"I wasn't talking about a hot dog." 

"Ahhh, but see, I prefer pure beef." 

"It's definitely pure," the older man promised. "That's for sure." 

"Shame I'll never be able to find out," Chloe smiled sweetly. 

"That's for sure," a younger man said, joining into the conversation and wrapping his arms around the older one. "But I'll be glad to give you details if you want." 

"You already have," Chloe teased back, earning herself a quirked eyebrow from the older man. "And in great detail might I add." 

"Really," the man said, looking between the two young people. "Should I be worried?" 

"Hell yes," they both said in unison before dissolving into laughter and hugging each other. 

"Hey Chloe." 

"Hey Justin." Chloe and Justin broke apart and she turned her attention to the older man who leaned over and kissed her. "Looking good Brian. I'd fuck ya." 

"You and everybody else," Justin quipped. 

"Jealous?" Brian grinned. 

"Should I be?" Justin asked his face semi-serious. 

"Of course not, baby. I only have eyes for you," Brian leaned over and kissed Justin. It was a kiss so full of love that even those that didn't know them could tell that they were together. Finally, they broke apart and turned back to Chloe. "I see that the summer has been good to you." 

"Yeah, well, getting out of Smallville has a habit of making anyone look good." 

"I can only imagine," Brian drawled. "I don't know how you can stand living in such a small town." 

"It's not so bad. Granted there isn't a Babylon, but its home." 

"Chloe," Emmett screamed as he came up behind Brian and Justin, running over to the girl and giving her a huge hug. "Oh my God. I've missed you so much." 

"I could never tell, Em." 

"Yeah well, you know, Emmett," Michael said, joining the growing crowd, all of which were ignoring the confused glances from the other teens. 

"Once he takes a shine to someone, look out," Ted finished. A throat clearing finally drew Chloe's attention away from the guys and back to her friends from Smallville. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys I totally forgot. Everyone I would like you to meet Clark, Lana and Pete. Gang, these are my other friends, Brian, Justin, Michael, Ben, Ted, and Emmett. I'll leave it up to you to decide who's with who, although when it comes to Brian and Justin, it's pretty damn easy to tell they're together." 

"That's just because they're honeymooners," Michael joked, earning himself a glare from his best friend. 

"Yeah, it's not like they haven't been fucking for two years or anything," Ted joined in. 

"You're just jealous," Chloe shot back, defending the two in question. "You'd probably be the same way if you had someone." 

"Gee, Brian, another teen you're rubbing off on," Ted rolled his eyes at the other man while Brian just gave him the classic "who me" look. 

"Chloe, who are these people?" Lana whispered, trying not to draw any attention to herself. "Where did you meet them? Why are they your friends?" 

"It's a long story but yeah, I would definitely say they are my friends," Chloe told her. 

"Thank you, hun," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "And you know we consider you are friend too." 

"Geez, the only way this could get any mushier is if the munchers decided to show up," Brian muttered. He noticed Chloe looking around, her face carrying a worried expression on it and he knew instantly who she was looking for. "He's not here. He took Gus back to his place." 

"Is he okay?" 

"He's been better," Brian answered. "Maybe you should go over and see him since you're in town." Chloe glanced back at her friends from Smallville, her eyes catching Clark's. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she replied, turning back to face Brian. "But tell, Alex," Chloe used the name that Lex had chosen for himself, "that I'll call him." Brian and Justin shared a look before grabbing Chloe and forcefully moving her away from her other friends. "Brian, Justin, what are you doing?" 

"We're getting you away from the bad influences that are your Smallville friends," Brian told her. "Apparently when you're with them, they have a way of fucking up your way of thinking." 

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" 

"Because otherwise you would have agreed to go visit Alex, and maybe bring one of your friends with you," he concluded. 

"And what purpose would that serve other than upsetting both of them?" 

"Maybe it would allow Alex to move on with his life," Justin joined in. 

"I thought you told me that he was seeing someone finally," Chloe reminded Justin. "What was his name again? Jimmy?" 

"Yeah that's his name," Justin admitted. "But I agree with Brian. They need to see each other." Chloe looked back at Clark, and could see the confusion on his face. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Brian and Justin were right. Clark and Lex needed to see each other, at least once more. She knew how unhappy Lex was since he had left, let alone since after the break up, and no matter how much Clark might deny it, and deny it he had, she knew that the younger boy wasn't much happier. Sure, Clark was dating his dream girl, but that was a dream that had died a natural death when Lex Luthor had come into Smallville and changed everyone's lives. 

Chloe had watched her friend Clark go from being a shy young man who could barely string two sentences together when in the presence of Lana Lang, into a self assured young adult in love with his older, male best friend, and finally, into a quiet, outwardly happy, inwardly unhappy teenager. She had tried to get Clark to talk about her about whatever it was that was bothering him, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was, but he always refused her overtures. He just sank further and further into himself until he became nothing more than an extension of Lana Lane and his relationship with her. It was one of the reasons she had suggested this trip. It was her last ditch effort to rescue her friend from whatever hell he was putting himself through. 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe they do need to see each other again," Chloe finally agreed. "I'll just have to figure out how to do it without bringing Pete and Lana into it." 

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Justin assured her. 

"And he'll be home all day with Gus." Chloe nodded her head. 

"Fine. Give me some time and I'll get him there," she promised them. 

"Good. And on that note, I believe we have a parade to march in," Brian announced. "Come on boys, why should the munchers be the only ones to have all the fun." Brian and Justin made there way into the parade where they had seen Jenn and Deb marching, the others following and saying the goodbyes to Chloe. 

"Okay, Chloe, what was that all about?" Pete asked as soon as the others had gone. "Who were those people?" 

"Just a couple of friends of mine that I met when I came out here to go check out schools," she answered. "Pretty cool, huh?" 

"They're interesting, that's for sure," Pete replied, his voice full of doubt. "Not exactly the kind of friends that I would have expected you to hang out with, though." 

"Why would you want to hang out with them, anyway?" Lana asked, her voice full of something Chloe wanted to term as hatred, but for what she didn't know. "Don't you have any idea of what news of something like this could do to you back in Smallville? Hell, what if could do to any of us just because we were here." 

"You were the ones that wanted to come to the parade," Chloe pointed out. "Besides, it's not like I plan on spending the rest of my life in Smallville so why should I care about what they think of me for being friends with a bunch of queers. I'm proud to say that some of my best friends are queer, even if a few of them had problems admitting it." Chloe watched as Clark turned his head. She knew he didn't miss that last comment being about him. 

"But you still have at least two years there, though, so I would think that you wouldn't want to have something like the fact that you're friends with a bunch of freaks get out." For some reason, Chloe took Lana's words as a threat and said as much. 

"Is that a threat, Lana?" Lana shook her head. 

"Not a threat, its reality. Why do you think the town was so happy to see Lex Luthor leave?" Clark and Chloe were both surprised that the cheerleader brought up the former heir's name. Since Lex had disappeared, and especially since Nell married Lionel Luthor, Lana had never mentioned Lex's name. 

"What do you mean?" Clark asked his girlfriend. "What about Lex?" 

"Come on, Clark, you know what I mean," Lana said. "Why do you think Lionel even refused to look for Lex after he disappeared? Oh sure, he said all the right things, even made it appear as if he had detectives out searching for his son, but it was all for show. He told Nell that he was glad that Lex had taken off. It saved him the embarrassment of having to deal with a fag for a kid. And I agree with him. I'm glad that Lex finally got the message that you would never be interested in him and left. It took him long enough." 

"Hold on, Lana," Chloe broke in, Clark unable to say anything. "Are you saying that you knew that Lex was interested in Clark?" 

"Of course," Lana answered. "It's why I finally asked Clark out. I wanted to make sure that Lex knew that he couldn't have him." 

"I'm not a fucking possession, Lana," Clark finally shouted, not even caring about the crowd that was passing by and staring. "Maybe I was glad that Lex wanted me like that. Maybe I wanted him the same way." Lana looked between Clark and Chloe, not understanding why they were so upset with her. She had only done what she had thought was right. She tried to wrap her arms around Clark, but he only stepped away from her. 

"Clark?" 

"I don't even know you," Clark stated. "I'm beginning to wonder if I ever did." Clark turned away and began to make his way through the crowd. 

"Clark," Lana called out after him and trying to go to him. 

"Don't," Chloe stopped her. Lana looked at the reporter with something like contempt in her eyes. "You've hurt him enough, don't you think?" 

"I did it for his own good," Lana defended herself. "He'll see that as soon as he calms down." 

"You really are delusional aren't you," Chloe told her before turning away herself and heading after her friend. 

"What Clark ever saw in you, I guess I'll never know," Pete finally said. "He would have done anything to make you happy and this is how you treat him. You are one self -absorbed bitch, you know that." Pete ran after his girlfriend and Clark, leaving Lana by herself. She looked around at the crowd that was staring at her and tried to figure out what had happened. One minute, she had a boyfriend that was devoted to her, even if he wasn't completely happy, and now she was by herself. It made no sense to the cheerleader who decided that maybe it would be best if she just went back to the hotel and waited for the others to come back and they could all talk calmly and rationally. She was sure, once they did that, that she could make them see that what she did, she did for the best reasons. 

"Clark," Chloe called out to her friend. "Clark wait up. Come on, wait for me." Clark finally stopped, allowing first Chloe and then Pete to catch up with him. 

"It was all a lie," Clark finally said as they joined him. "Everything. She never cared for me. It was all because she wanted to make sure that I stayed hers and didn't go to Lex. And I fell for it. I broke the heart of the one man that meant the most to me and made it so he couldn't even stay in Smallville, all because of Lana and her need to control me." 

"Clark, man," Pete began only to stop when Clark turned to face him, tears running down his face. 

"Lex was everything to me," his voice broke. "He was my best friend. My confidante. My lover. I could tell him things that I couldn't tell anyone else. Not you. Not my parents. No one. And I made him love me, promising that we would always be together, only to screw him over when Lana asked me out. I know he chose me over his father, I knew it, but I couldn't give him that same kind of trust. What kind of person does that?" 

"Someone who was afraid of disappointing his parents," Chloe gently told him. "And Lex knew that. It was why he was so willing to just be your friend, even if that didn't make him happy." 

"And then I stomped on that friendship because my father told me he didn't want me hanging out with Lex at all," Clark spat out, never even noticing that Chloe was leading the three of them in a certain direction. "It was his idea that I help out Lana and let my mother make my deliveries. He made me promise not to say anything to her though and I didn't. He knew that was the only time I got to see Lex and he took it away from me." Chloe stopped a minute, causing Clark and Pete to do the same. She turned around, taking Clark's big frame into her arms and holding him close to her, allowing him to cry out all of the hurt that had been building for the last year and a half. 

"Clark, it's going to be all right," she assured him. "We can fix this, I promise." 

"How? Lex is gone and I don't even have an idea of where to find him," he reminded her. Chloe looked up at the building they were standing in front of, steering a willing Clark into the entryway. She hit the entrance buzzer for one of the apartments, ignoring the confused looks she was receiving from her friends. 

"Yes?" 

"It's Chloe. Let me in." 

"Chloe," the voice, which Clark could swear he recognized even after so many months. 

"I have someone here who wants, no needs, to see you." Chloe gave Clark a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder. "I think it's time the two of you talk." No answer came over the intercom and, for a minute, Chloe began to think that they wouldn't be allowed in. A minute later, a buzz sounded, unlocking the door and Chloe led Clark and Pete in. 

Chloe smiled as she watched Clark shift from one foot to the other as the elevator ascended. When the doors opened, she could see that it was only by sheer force of will, and a little patience that prevented him from running right out. That, and the fact that he didn't know which apartment they were going to. Chloe led them over to condo 303 and knocked on the door. They could hear someone running around the apartment and a voice shouting. 

"No, Gus, leave that alone." Clark raised his eyebrows and looks at Chloe. 

"Gus?" 

"You'll see." Suddenly the door opened, revealing Lex who was holding a very wiggly three year old Gus. Lex stared at guests, his eyes continually returning to Clark. 

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" He finally asked, moving back and allowing the others to come into his home. Clark and Pete looked around, trying to place the Lex that they remembered in the home that they were in. There were signs of the wealth that Lex had grown up with, including the state of the art entertainment center, but instead of the antiques and the medieval look that had been present in the Luthor castle, there was a more homey feel to the condo. 

"The two of you need to talk," she told him, indicating Lex and Clark. 

"Chloe, I think everything's been said," Lex tried to interject. "What else is there?" 

"How about the fact that the two of you are still in love with each other," she pointed out. Lex shot Chloe a look. "Look, Lex, you and I both know that you and Clark need to talk. You haven't moved on, even if you've met someone. Yes, I know all about Jimmy, even if you didn't tell me about him." 

"Who's Jimmy?" Clark asked, coming over to Lex, standing in front of the shorter man. 

"A friend." 

"How close of a friend?" If Lex wasn't so sure that Clark no longer cared about him, he would have sworn that the younger boy was jealous. 

"What business is it of yours?" He countered. "You made it perfectly clear before I left Smallville that you and I were over. You were with Lana, speaking of which. Where is the lovely Miss Lang?" 

"Don't know. Don't care," Clark answered. 

"I see," Lex acknowledged, finally moving away from Clark, forcibly not looking at him. He went over to Chloe, depositing Gus into her waiting arms. "Can you feed Gus? His food is in the microwave." Chloe could see the silent request in Lex's eyes to give him some privacy with Clark. 

"Sure. Come on, Pete. I'm sure you have some questions for me," she led Pete out of the room. 

"Some questions?" 

Finally Clark and Lex were alone again, for the first time in over a year. A year that had seen both of them attempt to move on, one a bit more successfully than the other. The silence between them became uncomfortable, where once it would have been easy. Clark looked around Lex's home again, not sure what he was looking for. 

"Whose baby?" 

"A friend's," Lex shrugged off. "They're marching in the parade so I told them I would watch him. I like helping my friends out." Clark winced at the implication that he wasn't like that. "So how are you and Lana doing? Still the happy couple?" Clark couldn't answer that question. He didn't know what to say. Finally, when Lex was beginning to think that Clark wasn't going to answer, he did. 

"I'm sorry, Lex," he finally said. 

"About what, Clark? You didn't do anything except do what you always wanted to do. Date Lana Lang." Even though Lex was being flip, Clark could still hear the hurt in his former lover's voice. 

"About hurting you," Clark explained. "About allowing my fear of letting my parents down influencing out relationship. About letting my father force me to give up even our friendship. It was selfish of me and wrong and you didn't deserve it and if you want me to leave right now I will, but I love you and I'm sorry and I wish there was a way I could take back the last year and a half because I would do so many things differently, beginning with having the nerve to turn Lana down when she asked me out." Clark couldn't believe the way he was babbling. He never did that. Clark went over to Lex, standing in his personal space and the older man could see the tears running down his face. 

"Clark," Lex said, raising his arm and using his hand to wipe away the moisture. 

"Oh God, Lex, I'm so sorry," Clark continued. "Please tell me what I have to do to make it up to you. I'll do anything, anything, you want." 

"What about Lana?" 

"I don't care about Lana. I haven't in a long time. I only went out with her because it was what my parents wanted for me. It's what everyone expected from me and I didn't have the same kind of courage you did. The kind that it took to simply tell them no, that I already had someone in my life. Someone that made me happier than I ever had the right to be. Someone that made me whole. Lana never did that. All she ever did for me was make me miserable because she wasn't what I wanted. If I'm honest with myself, she's never been what I wanted." Clark lowered his face until Lex and his mouths were mere centimeters apart. "You're all I want. I love you. Can you ever give me a second chance?" 

"Clark," Lex wasn't sure what he was pleading for. Clark to stop, or for him to continue. 

"Please, Lex." And then they were kissing and it was like the time that had past never happened. The two of them seemed to flow into each other, their kiss intensifying as it progressed. After a few minutes, Clark felt Lex push him away and he allowed it. "Lex?" 

"Clark, we can't," Lex told him. At Clark's downtrodden look, Lex hurried to explain. "No, Clark. That's not what I meant. If this is what you truly want, I mean, you're absolutely sure about this, than yes, I think I might be willing to give you another chance. But we have to talk first. About a lot of things. And you have to come to some serious and hard decisions, including whether or not you can handle being in a long distance relationship." 

"What do you mean long distance?" 

"Clark, what did you think would happen if we got back together?" Lex asked, putting some distance between he and Clark, but not making it appear as if he was pushing the other man away. "That I would go back to Smallville and things would go back to normal. You know that can't happen. I don't have a home there anymore. A job. Nothing. I have that here." 

"I guess I didn't think about that," Clark admitted. "I guess you can't go back to Smallville." 

"Exactly," Lex said, cupping Clark's cheek with his hand. "And as much as I still love you, I don't think I could handle being with you and then not being with you again. It would be too difficult. If I let you back into my heart again I have to know that I can trust you with it. That you won't leave after the first sign of trouble." Tears began to fall down Clark's cheek again at the raw emotion in Lex's eyes. 

"Lex, I love you, please, don't push me away," Clark pleaded. "Please." 

"Clark, I'm not pushing you away, I'm just trying to make you see that, at least for now, it won't work. It can't. Your father still hates me, Chloe's told me that much." 

"And I'm going to have to talk to her about the fact that she's known about you and never told me," Clark interrupted. 

"She's been a good friend," Lex told him. "She's helped me a lot. Try not to get on her too much." 

"I'll try." 

"But like I was saying, your father still hates me, my father wants nothing to do with me, and he has a new heir. I have my life here, which includes my own business." 

"Really?" Clark perked up. "What do you do?" 

"I run a clothing store with some help from a friend of mine named Emmett." 

"Emmett? Tall, skinny guy? Really effeminate? We ran into him and some others at the parade." 

"You've met him," Lex chuckled. "Yeah, Em is definitely a character. And he's been a big help at the store." 

"So you finally have the life that your father denied you growing up," Clark observed. "Everything that you always wanted." 

"Not everything," Lex said, leaning over and kissing Clark once more. This time they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Clark and Lex turned and faced Chloe and Pete, both of their faces turning red. 

"Are we interrupting anything?" Chloe asked, smiling at the two men. 

"We were just talking," Clark answered. 

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays," Pete grinned. "Damn Chloe, we need to talk more." 

"I don't think so," she jabbed him in the ribs. "How about me and Pete leave you two to talk some more." Chloe grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him towards the door. "Call us if you need anything." 

"Nice seeing you again, Lex," Pete called out as he was dragged out of the condo. "Glad to see you're okay." 

"You too, Pete," Lex said, going over to close the door. "And Chloe." Chloe turned to face Lex. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," she smiled at Lex and turned to the elevator. Lex closed the door behind the two of them and turned back to Clark, who appeared right at his side. 

"So, Lex, what should we talk about first?" 

Three days later found Brian, Justin and Michael at the Liberty Diner for breakfast. "Has anyone heard from Lex since he dropped off Gus during Pride?" Michael asked, worried about his friend. 

"I tried calling him but I only got his machine," Justin told him. "And Chloe wasn't telling me anything when I talked to her, only saying that she left him with Clark and that was it." 

"I hope the kid didn't hurt Lex," Michael said. "He was just getting back on his feet." 

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about Clark hurting Lex," Brian stated, looking towards the entrance. Standing there, looking happier than they had ever seen him stood Lex. Beside him, looking as if he belonged there was Clark. "I believe that we may have to take Lex off the market for good now. Seems another one bites the dust." Lex spotted the trio and led Clark over to them. 

"Hey guys, I believe you've all met Clark already." 

"Hey Clark." 

"Hi." 

"How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine now," Clark answered, looking over at Lex, clearly indicating that Lex was the reason he was so happy. 

"I'm surprised to see you here, Clark," Justin began. "I could have sworn Chloe said something about you guys leaving yesterday." 

"Yeah her and Pete headed towards Philly last night," Clark answered. 

"What about Lana?" Clark looked over at Lex, smiling at the older man. 

"Lana went back to Smallville." 

"I'm sorry," Justin said, his voice saying he was anything but. 

"I'm not. It was for the best," Clark told them. 

"Well, now that the niceties are over," Brian broke in. "How long do you plan on staying in Pittsburgh, Clark?" 

"I'm here for good," Clark answered, surprising everyone. Clark and Lex smiled at each other. 

"Clark and I are going to give it a go," Lex continued. Brian raised his eyebrow while Justin and Michael sat there stunned. 

"Really? And how do mommy and daddy feel about this change of plans," Brian asked. 

"My dad wasn't too happy but my mom said she understood," Clark explained. "They're planning on coming out here next week to make a final decision but I already told them that I'm not planning on leaving Lex. Not again." 

"And I'm not going to let him go, either." Lex said. The two men continued to hold hands. "I made that mistake once and I'll be damned if I do it again." 

Clark and Lex then joined the other three at the table and they began to discuss the various places they were going to take Clark, while also teasing Justin that he was no longer the baby of the group, something he was quite happy about. Clark quickly warmed up to the group from Pittsburgh, finding them extremely easy going. The only tense moment came when the man that had hoped to replace Clark in Lex's affections, Jimmy, came into the diner, but the other man made it clear that he didn't hold any hard feelings, wishing both men well in their relationship. 

Later that day, Clark and Lex found themselves lying in Lex's bed, now their bed, relaxing and enjoying the kind of intimacy that they had missed in their months apart. A platter of fruit and cheese sat on a tray next to them and they took turns feeding each other. 

"Lex, have I told you thank you yet." 

"For what, love." 

"For loving me. For giving me a second chance even though I know I didn't deserve it. I would have completely understood it if you slammed the door in my face and told me to get lost." 

"I could never do that to you, Clark. You're my heart. My soul. You've made me into who I am. Without you, I would probably be like my father, not letting anyone in and using everyone that I met, wondering what they could do for me." 

"You could never be like your father, Lex." 

"I could have," Lex corrected him, "but you saved my life once again. And for that, I thank you." Clark and Lex leaned over, kissing passionately again, grateful for their second chance and not wanting to waste another minute of it. 

"I love you, Clark." 

"And I love you, Lex. Always." 

"Always." 


End file.
